


with my throat to you

by likewinning



Series: their legs get led astray [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Bloodplay, Knifeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5810152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first, he thinks Damian's just a little bloodthirsty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	with my throat to you

Jason doesn't notice it at first. At first, he thinks Damian's just a little bloodthirsty, figures he likes the way all that red looks dripping off his knives, the way it puddles on the floor with each body Damian drops.

And Jason _gets_ that feeling, but - it's a little different when he's the one bleeding, when some asshole gets in a lucky shot to Jason's chest and Damian can't stop _staring_.

"I'm fine," Jason assures him. "'s just a shallow cut, and the guy who did it is dead, anyway."

"I know," Damian says. He still doesn't look _away_ , and when he reaches out to touch the cut - not to bandage or assess or any of the things Jason taught him years ago - Jason's starting to think he gets it.

"Kid," Jason says, and Damian licks his lips and looks up at him, hungry and dark-eyed and Jason _knows_ that look; his dick is _wired_ to that look, but -

"Let's get back," Jason says.

 

*

 

They get cleaned up and strip down, but before Damian can head back to his own room, Jason tugs him by the wrist and back down to the floor.

"Jason?" Damian asks, and Jason hands him the knife he usually keeps under his pillow, the one that's small and inconspicuous but could do a hell of a lot more damage than most people realize.

"Tonight," Jason says. "When I was bleeding. Tell me what you wanted."

Damian ducks his head, but he's never disobeyed a direct order from Jason, has hardly so much as _questioned_ one. "I wanted," Damian says. "I wanted to taste... wanted to..."

"You wanted to hurt me?"

Damian snaps his head up. " _No._ "

"Relax," Jason says. "That's not what I meant." He wraps Damian's fingers around the hilt of the knife. "Shallow cuts," Jason says.

"But..." Damian starts, but Jason leans forward, touches his forehead to Damian's. "I trust you. Is this what you want?"

" _Yes_ ," Damian says, barely above a whisper.

"So take it," Jason says.

The first cut stings, but Jason barely feels it, barely feels anything but Damian's eyes huge and on him, Damian's _tongue_ when he laps up the blood. When Jason touches the back of Damian's head to hold him there, Damian _moans_ and licks harder, sucks at Jason's skin.

He pulls back when he gets everything, and when he looks at Jason for permission Jason nods. Damian carves a little harder this time, lets the blood drip from Jason's shoulder before licking it up. He's hard where he's sitting in Jason's lap, and Jason reaches for him, leans forward and murmurs, "Wanna taste you, too. Wanna mark you up, let all of them know -"

Damian _bucks_ against him, rubs his dick against Jason's through their clothes and then hands him the knife. "Do it," he says.

Jason does. He lays Damian down on the floor and cuts patterns into his abs, gets even harder for the soft sounds Damian makes each time he laps up the blood. Then he sets down the knife, tugs down Damian's sweatpants and laps at his dick, sucks Damian's balls until he's a whimpering, sweating, begging mess.

"Jason," Damian says. " _Please_."

He laughs, a little cracked, like Damian's blood was some kind of _drug_. He turns Damian over and eats him out, fucks his tongue into Damian's ass until Damian pounds on the floor and cries for Jason to touch him again.

"Ssh," Jason says. "I got you." He flips Damian back over, grabs the slick from his bedside and gets them both ready, slides into Damian in one perfect motion that makes them both shout. He sits up and lifts Damian into his lap, and with each downward thrust Damian licks the blood from Jason's shoulder again. He leans forward and licks the blood from Jason's chin, whimpers against Jason's throat and says, "Don't stop, Jason, I need -"

He gets his hand around Damian's dick and works him fast, brutal, and when Damian clenches around him and comes it only takes Jason a few more thrusts to follow.

After, Jason pulls Damian off him, sets him back down on the floor. Damian traces the cuts on his abs, looks up at Jason and smiles a little too -

"You don't need me," Jason tells him. "Remember that. You don't need anyone else, okay?"

Damian nods, but he looks away before he says, "Whatever you say, Jason."


End file.
